degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-25248613-20150730015033
I have shipped Eclare through everything. The tragety, the heartbreak. There have been times that I almost fell of the wagon, where when they weren't going good on the show, I would write fics with them going good. They have made me laugh, cry, yell, scream, go on rants (like this:P). They were the reason I got back into degrassi, they were the main reason why I still watched the show, even after I was told not to. I remember watching teen nick and seeing the promo for Umbrella pt 1, and I remember thinking, right there: I want to get back into this. When they broke up at the end of season 10, I told myself that I wouldn't watch anymore... but I did, through all the cake and elimogen and mess... just waiting for the moment that they would get back together, even though it was so hard to do. Then season 12 for them was so, magical; I felt like I was dreaming sometimes because they were perfect . When they broke up that second time I was stronger, I knew that they would find their way back to each other and they did, at prom. That episode had me screaming! In 13A I saw Eli, being there for his girlfriend, and I saw Clare letting him in, letting him help her and I thought: they're on there way... Then the rest of season 13 happened. I saw the writers take my couple and turn them into complete opposites of the people I was used to seeing. I kept telling myself that this isn't them, this is too OOC to be them. They're third breakup ripped me and then the big season 13 finale shocker, when I was begining to see a bit of my babies shine through all the crap the writers had thrown at them. Season 14A was no different, pile after pile of crap was thrown at them and my shipper heart was taking the brunt of it. By the end of that plot I had become numb to Eclare, I felt like I didn't care, I felt like I had had enough. I got some feeling back when I saw them preparing for their lives with their son. I saw happiness, I saw love, I saw Eclare before those writers did what they did to them (and for what, needless relationship drama? The time you had them acting completely insane could've be better spent on other plots or character developments.) If Eli proposes then that's GREAT but if Clare says yes and it remains that way until the closing credits then that would be SO FUCKING PERFECT!!! Degrassi writers, please, for the love of everything, I beg you please you you have put these two characters through enough and quite frankly a lot of us have spent too much time, and love and effort into being invested in this couple. They have gone through too fucking much-Fitz, Eli's bipolar disorder, Asher fucking Shostak, Cam, Clare's cancer, losing their child and not to mention YOUR SUCKY WRITING OF THE LAST TWO SEASONS-not to be endgame. Do not ruin this for Eclare shippers like you've ruining other past OTPs of mine. I fucking can't... Give us a victory would ya.